


Three times a charm

by GoldSunshine



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, just some gay ass shit i wrote in world geography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is really good to Youngjae. Like REALLY good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times a charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted so it might be kinda shitty. It's pretty short now that I think about it. All this sinning I just did wow. Sorry mom. You can follow me on tumblr (occasional-fandoms) and request stuff if you want.

Youngjae felt as if he was going to die. Jaebum was sucking his neck, forming small bruises he would have to cover with makeup. His head was tilted back against the wall of their room. He let out soft pants as Jaebum continued his assault on his neck. Jaebum’s hands roamed under Youngjae’s shirt, squeezing his sides and tweaking his nipples.

“Hyung..” Youngjae moaned out. His cock was straining against his jeans and he honestly couldn’t breath.

“Shh, be patient baby.” Jaebum spoke into his chest, moving his hands around to squeeze at Youngjae’s ass.He kept moving his hands up, taking the others shirt with him until Youngjae was shirtless and panting against the wall. “So pretty for me.” Jaebum spoke admiring Youngjae’s messy hair and sweaty chest. “Let’s get you out of these jeans huh?” Jaebum says while popping the button of the others pants open. He slowly tugged the fabric down Youngjae's legs until they hit the floor, allowing Youngjae to step out of them. “So hard for me already? We haven’t even started.” Jaebum chuckled, palming at the youngers cock through his underwear. He leaned in closer to the boy's ear and whispered. “I’m gonna wreck you.” 

Jaebum pulled Youngjae over to the bed and pushed him onto his back before climbing between his legs. He immediately went for Youngjae’s jaw, trailing kisses down until he reached the boy’s underwear. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Youngjae’s boxers and pulled them down to mid thigh. He leaned down past Youngjae’s cock to suck at the skin on his inner thigh. “No, Jaebum p-please.” Youngjae whimpered out. He had been waiting for this moment all day but of course Jaebum was being a tease. Jaebum didn’t reply, only kissing his way up to lick at Youngjae’s balls.”T-take them off.” Youngjae said, motioning towards the underwear around his thighs, stopping him from spreading his legs any wider. The older boy yanked the cloth down his legs and threw them to the floor, taking off his shirt and throwing it as well. “How many times do you think you can come for me tonight?” Jaebum asked, breath hitting Youngjae’s waiting cock. Youngjae swallowed,not exactly knowing the answer. “Um...two maybe.” Youngjae says staring at Jaebum between his spread legs.”Three it is then.” Jaebum says leaning down again. He doesn’t go to Youngjae’s dick though, He goes down past that and Youngjae is confused for a second until he feels a hot, wet strip go over his puckered hole. Oh, this is what Jaebum was doing. Youngjae can say that he wasn’t expecting it, but he damn sure was enjoying it. Jaebum’s tongue was sinful and he knew exactly what to do with it to make Youngjae thrust his hips down onto his face. He was determined to have Youngjae come apart just like this and he knew it wouldn’t take long from the sound of the others high pitched whimpers. Youngjae couldn’t believe how quickly he was reaching his high but soon enough he felt the heat coil up in his stomach. He reached down and grabbed onto Jaebum’s hair, his back arching and his head falling back as he let out a silent moan followed by something resembling a growl. Jaebum continued to lick into him until Youngjae was pushing his head away. He sat up on his knees as he watched Youngjae pant and quiver below him. As Youngjae was still coming down from his high, Jaebum stood to take off his pants, leaving his boxers but quickly palming at his erection to take some of the pressure off. One orgasm down, two to go.

The lube was already placed on their bedside table and Jaebum grabbed before going back to his position between Youngjae’s legs. He leaned down to kiss the younger softly before coming back up and smiling down at him.”You okay baby?” Jaebum asks, softly stroking the side of Youngjae's face,The younger leaned into the touch.”Never been better.”

“You think you can come again from just my fingers?” Jaebum asks,ghosting his hands along Youngjae’s sides. The other was zoning in and out, blinded by how good he felt. He only nodded his head as Jaebum slicked up two fingers. 

Youngjae was always tight, but it’s been awhile since they’ve done this and Youngjae immediately clenches around Jaebum’s finger as it enters him. “Relax baby, I got you.” Jaebum whispers as he strokes Youngjae”s thigh with his free hand. Jaebum presses his finger in deeper, thrusting it in and out to get Youngjae ready for another. Youngjae was use to the one finger and was begging for more. “Please hyung.Fuck please!” Youngjae whined, reaching his hand down to grab at his untouched cock. Jaebum was quick to slap his hand away. “Put your hands under the pillow.” Jaebum says. Although it upset Youngjae he did what he was told and tucked his hands under the pillow supporting his head. Jaebum went back to fingering Youngjae, adding a second finger and scissoring them apart. The two fingers thrust deeper and grazed across Youngjae’s prostate. The younger let out a strangled moan,his mouth hanging open and eyes closed tight. Jaebum didn’t hold back and moved his hand faster, but not before adding a third finger. The three digits dragged along Youngjae’s prostate and had the boy shaking with pleasure. He took one hand from under the pillow and grasped onto Jaebum’s wrist. Before he could protest Youngjae was ground down onto his hand. His grasp on the others wrist was tight and he was letting out the most delicious moans that had Jaebum watching in awe. He knew Youngjae was about to come from how his voice got higher and he fucked down harder. Jaebum curled his fingers once and that was it for Youngjae. His hand started to shake around Jaebum’s wrist and he let out a loud sob. His back was arched so much that Jaebum thought it would break in half. The heels of Youngjae’s feet were digging into the bed as he continued sobbing, fucking Jaebum’s fingers in every couple of seconds.When he finally settled down Jaebum wiped the tears from the boy’s cheeks and smiled at him. “Such a good boy for me.” Jaebum praised Youngjae. “I’ll wait a while to actually fuck you okay?” Jaebum says, alreading getting up from the bed. “No…..no you have got to fuck me...right fucking now.” Youngjae says, spreading his legs apart a little wider. And shit, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jaebum’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is.

Jaebum’s cock was slick and throbbing as it enters Youngjae slowly. He bottomed out and waited for Youngjae to adjust He was still so tight after being rimmed and fingered that Jaebum couldn’t believe. “Move. G-god please fucking move. Youngjae whimpered out, rolling his hips. Jaebum pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. His fingers were digging into the back of Youngjae’s thighs as he thrust in hard but slow. Youngjae’s hands are gripping the pillow below his head for dear life.Jaebum is rocking into him at the perfect pace, hitting his prostate spot on. The younger boy couldn’t even form words at this point. Although he was a little oversensitive after having two orgasms the pleasure of Jaebum fucking into him made his head swim all the same. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Youngjae and lifted him slightly. Youngjae didn’t even have the energy to keep his head up as he let it fall back. Jaebum groaned into his neck, thrusting faster. Youngjae could only whine and gasp as he tried to warn Jaebum of his impending orgasm. Jaebum must have gotten the hint. “Come for me baby boy.”Jaebum groaned into his ear.Youngjae could see stars as he came for the third time that night. He let out loud fuck’s and ah’s. It was like music to Jaebum’s ears as he felt Youngjae’s hole flutter around him and that was all it took for him to reach his high and come into Youngjae.

They’re breathing was harsh and heavy as they lay in the bed, Jaebum still inside Youngjae. ‘Get out of me.” Youngjae whispers, trying to shift under the older’s weight.He pulled out slowly, Youngjae wincing slightly. “I’m gonna get a towel to clean you up ok?” Youngjae could only let out a hum in agreement as he layed there, boneless. Jaebum came back soon enough and cleaned Youngjae off. “You alright babe?” Jaebum asks as he climbs into bed behind Youngjae.”Sleepy.” Youngjae muttered, eyes already closed. “Go to sleep baby.” Jaebum whispers, softly pecking Youngjae’s temple. The boy was already asleep.


End file.
